lrchprogclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Internet Education
The Internet, as its name implies, is a connection between computer networks, thus one might call it a network of networks. More specifically, Internet is a system of connections between large corporations and internet service providers which allow individual users to connect through them. Architecture and Addressing The Internet uses a set of communication protocols called the Internet Protocol Suite. The Internet Protocol Suite is often also called TCP/IP, a combination of the acronyms of the two most necessary protocols: Transmission Control Protocol and Internet Protocol. Internet Protocol is the protocol in charge of sending smaller data packets from a host or source to a recipient (generally computer to computer). In order to know where to send packets, every connection to the internet is assigned IP addresses according to the Internet Protocol Version 4 structure (IPv4) and the Internet Protocol Version 6 structure (IPv6). When a user types an address into URL the browser sends a packet including the IP of the users connection to the destination web server. The web server then reads the packet and sends back bytes (usually html code in the form of a website) to the said IP address. Transmission Control Protocol is the protocol that handles the transmission of larger or higher-level streams of bytes such as output from a program on another computer across the internet. The main activities covered by TCP are web applications, e-mail, and file transfers. Internet Culture Over the last two decades a several cultures have emerged across the internet that transcend demographic values of any variety. Many aspects of internet culture have even managed to escape to the real world or other technologies. 4chan.org Warning: it is not advised that readers visit this website. The site contains images of violence and sexual nudity. 4chan is one of the more volitile sources of cyberculture that is often called the hell of the internet. 4chan is a major source of internet memes including the game, mudkips, lolcats, rickrolling, and "over nine thousand". Lolcats.com Lolcats.com is a website of picture post based cat humor that finds its origins in 4chan.org. Lolcats generally hosts funny pictures of cats with captions containing horrible grammar. A small cat universe developed via these images and it includes things such as ceiling cat (god), basement cat (devil), and Jeezuscat (duh...). Cheeseburger Network The Cheeseburger Network is a collection of sites with humorous user-posted pictures. All sites in the network were spawned, in some way or another, by icanhascheezburger.com. Icanhascheezburger.com Icanhascheeseburger.com originated from a picture on lolcats.com containing a fat looking cat saying "I can has cheeseburger?" It includes other characters such as a walrus that is always looking for its bucket. Terminology Client' - '''A program that connects to a server and sends requests to a corresponding server. Once the server receives the request it will send back packets that the client will receive and process. A program is only a client if a connection to a server is necessary to function. '''Internet' - A system of global communication that is hardware and software infrastructure that allow computers to connect. World Wide Web - The collection of documents and resources connected on the internet by URLs and hyperlinks. Uniform Resource Locator (URL) - A tool included in Internet browsers that locates where a URI is available and specifies the method by which it is retrieved. Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) - A string of characters that is used to identify a name or a resource on the Internet. Internet Browser - A program, pre-installed on most computers, that allows the user to navigate the internet. Such programs include a URL to allow the user to input the location of the desired data to be retrieved. The browser will process retrieved data like starting a download or interpreting html files into a visual representation. Server - a combination of hardware and software with the purpose of providing specified services to connected clients like sending instructions, code, or files.